


Little Mac x Samus Aran

by Junpompei



Category: Metroid Series, Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers 4
Genre: F/M, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>samus confesses her love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mac x Samus Aran

_Little Mac was punching stuff in the gym, when Samus Aran entered._

**Samus:** Hey Little Mac, want to go out?  
 **Little Mac:** I'm 17.   
 _Samus remembers she is 33 years of age.  
_ **Samus:** brb gotta go kill ridley and kraig or uh.   
 _Samus walks into a wall._

 

**Author's Note:**

> samus is 33


End file.
